psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Arro Yunora/Another kind of Feedback.
I dunno when I will or when I won't post in this. Actually I don't even have a solid idea on what i'm going to be typing in this. I'm thinking of rambling about better days. Or about things I feel the site needs to work on. Or the opposite. I don't want to type a lot though. So it's going to be short and bitter, and to the point... Wonder if it'll have anything to do with psionics? I wanted to do something unique with my 300th post, and this abomination shall be where the contents of it shall lie. And all that mystical talk bs. I'll re-edit, and post when I feel like it. Could be later tonight, could be next week. Who knows. Bye for now? EDIT I found out what. Edit - February 12th, 2015 Sup. Welp it looks like the worst is becoming of the site... That's different. Just like a week ago it seemed to be doing the same. Welp for those out there who care I feel like talking about one of the number of things I wanted to talk about about a week ago. The Site will be for today. The site use to be awesome. Then it stopped being awesome after the whole campaign to erase fluff started, so many members arguing about the content on the site with science and trying to apply logic to a completely illogical topic. And I don't care for anyone's opinion anymore. I'm not here to debate cause i've tried all that before in the past. When the site started to do it's whole crackdown and became extremely sensitive and serious about every single new topic another person created, it started to die. Let me state that I'm not saying it's bad in anyway to clean up what is considered false or fake. The thing is that there was no way to. Just some people felt that because they thought it was fake it was enough reason to get rid of it. When really if the person was willing to update the page themself that should have been enough for it to stay for awhile. There was almost 400 pages I think before, then one day outta the blue it went to 100 something. Time couldn't have been put into seriously reviewing the information, but it was too late for anything to be done. Hmm... What else about the site... Uhhhhmmm... Oh right! Why delete information? Why all of a sudden the information that's been on the site for years before most of us we're even a part of it is suddenly wrong? This is a concern more directing to the Staff... Which for some reason i'm still technically part of... But I never knew why... I guess I never asked either... People on this site believe in impossibility. And that's a really bad thing if you're trying to get into the metaphysical practices of psionics. Using the word fluff to describe what you bbelieve isn't is your limitation. Quit using it to describe anothers. Everyone who uses the word Fluff, or calls something fake. Because let's be real. Most of us don't know what is even real when it comes to psionics. Just gotta be willing... That was one of our biggest downfalls. We stopped believing. That's all for my portion about the site. I still want to talk about 6 other topics... Which i'll probably make in other blogs separate from this. Since a limitation might exist for characters? The Community, The Staff, Forum Activity, The Chatroom, Horsyqueen, and one last topic are all things I wanna touch on later. It should be much sooner than it took for me to write this. Anywhoot. Peace peeps. (And yea it was long. I guess long posts are inevitable for me. Sorry ): ) Category:Blog posts